The Eternal Despair
The Eternal Despair is one of King of Despair's alter egos. Upon trying to make Bloom feel better, King of Despair had caused her to become depressed, driving him to emulate the name of Shane's fallen foe, The Eternal Darkness. Appearances Episode #13: Rebellious Turnabout (Thumbnail + Turnabout Image) Episode #14: Revelation Turnabout (Mentioned) Episode #15: Memejam Turnabout (Mentioned) Episode #16: Italian Turnabout (Turnabout Image) Episode #17: Infinity Turnabout (Mentioned) Episode #18 Eternal Turnabout (Mentioned) Personality The Eternal Despair shares most of King of Despair's personality traits with some differences. For starters, he has a more melancholy personality and is rather emotional. His hatred of the Eternals drives him to squeeze as much info out of them as he can; unfortunately for him, he starts to become worse and worse until he's became as bad as them. Kushagra points this out when he tells everyone on Lunar Shadow that Pierre is actually The Eternal Despair in disguise. The Eternal Despairs cares about Bloom, on some level, feeling like she's his daughter. As such, The Eternal Despair tries to make Bloom happy, going as far to forgive Rita (and her siblings) for what happened during Turnabout Crusade. History Quotes Connections to Conspiracy The Eternal Despair is in denial about Shane's true nature and tries to convince himself that The Vresun Conspiracy isn't true. As such, he tries to improve Vresun even though it's becoming more and more toxic overtime. For what it's worth, he isn't trying to help the Masterminds continue the Conspiracy; he simply had good intentions for Vresun only to lead it on the path of destruction. Gallery The Eternal Despair (Vresun).png|The Eternal Despair (Vresun) The Eternal Despair.png|The Eternal Despair (Thumbnail Ver.) Rebellious Turnabout Thumbnail.png|The Eternal Despair as seen in Episode #13's Thumbnail. Red Screen of Despair.png|Red Screen of Despair Floor4_Eternal.jpg|The Eternal Despair is referenced in Pierre Bruno's story as an alternate version of Siegfried. Pierre_Nightmare 35 (Siegfried's World).jpg|Dream Siegfried, who shares The Eternal Despair's palette. Pierre_Nightmare Final.jpg|Dream Siegfried in Pierre's final nightmare. Trivia Despite emulating the name trend for Eternals, he's an Eternal in name only. Despite this, he starts becoming as bad them in trying to take them down. Amusingly enough, his emulation of The Eternal Darkness created a trend where everyone used the naming convention "The Eternal Word Here". Further still, that trend existed back when Shane was notorious on Mossmouth for his antics. He isn't counted as one of King of Despair's disguises due to being an alter-ego. King of Despair wasn't pretending to be someone else, though interestingly enough this alter-ego does lead into his first disguise, Pierro Bruno. Though he's mentioned to have disappeared, he returns during the Italian Turnabout and only disappears for good during the end of Infinity Turnabout. Unlike the Eternals, he's the only character in the series to threaten physical violence on another character. In this case, he threatens to kick Kushagra in the head when the latter stabs him the back during the Italian Turnabout. Episode 13's Turnabout Image shows him fighting Kim and Alfasketer in a reference to Final Fantasy. He's the only character in the series to use a monochrome colour scheme. Though it's unknown if he'll appear in Season 3, Ariana does wear The Eternal Despair's helmet in the thumbnail of The Kingly Serenade. Related Pages Bloom Seymour King of Despair Pierre Bruno Category:Vresun Category:Vresun History Category:Characters Category:Arc Antagonists